Natural Selection
by Calex
Summary: A girl was forced to repress her very nature. When something happens to show that she could no longer do that, she is sent back to the very place she was ripped away from to find out who she really is.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Calex

Disclaimer: Me owns nada. All belongs to Ms. JK Rowling. Well….so okay. I do own a few characters. Everyone you don't know, really. 

Rating: R

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix

Summary: A girl was forced to repress her very nature. When something happens to show that she could no longer do that, she is sent back to the very place she was ripped away from to find out who she really is.

Dedications: My merry band, Nicki (Lunatic Ladybug) and Jas, Caz (Silveretta). Everyone who's reading. But especially to Nicki, Jas and Caz, who've all been so supportive of my stuff. Hope this knocks the socks off ya! And damn if that didn't kinda sound like an academy award speech.

Author's Note: I felt restless today while in bed and decided to put it to some use. At least it is, kinda. So on to the fic, I have great plans, for this one.

                                                                                                                                                ************************************************************

_~Some people say you can't love two people at the same time…I tell them: you're wrong~_

_~On my way for the day I find no sorrow_

_Everyday is all the same, there's no tomorrow_

_I feel like I feel_

_Cause it's cold here where you left me~ _

_                                                            Fuel- Million Miles_

_Chapter 1_

The figure was lying in the comforting warmth of the bed, the soothing sound of breathing from the form next to her lulling her to a pleasant state of relaxed drowsiness. A contented smile curved her lips and she let a breath expel forth in a happy sigh. She was going back. Finally, after all these bleedin' years she was going back to the place that she so rightly belonged. She would see her friends again. Oh yes, she was finally going to see them. A small frown wrinkled her forehead, though. This was going to be difficult. She felt so bad for neglecting them. She knew she couldn't have done anything about it, but she felt a throbbing sense of guilt when it came to the way she had just left her friends in the cold like that.

            With another sigh, this time an irritable one, she pushed herself away from the bed. Well, tried to, anyway. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her back to the warm, hard contours of his body. He pulled her flush against him, the hardness of him against her softness. He buried his face at the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. Wild Rose and musk, this girl. Something that should be masculine, but on her fit so perfectly well. A small gasp escaped her throat at his actions, then a moan as a hand slowly stroked her bare thigh.

            "Rafe, stop," she said, breathlessly. 

            "Where're you going off, to?" he asked, ignoring her. He was still stroking her thigh, sometimes going higher to toy with the waistband of her tiny shorts. He'd linger there, the sweep down to the flat planes of her stomach, lightly tracing patterns on her skin that made her shiver and moan.

            "To…to write to m…my friends," she managed to gasp out. Good Lord, his hands felt good on her skin. She arched herself into his body as his hands continued their almost absent minded attentions to her body. He nuzzled his face to her neck, carefully placed a kiss there and she gasped.

            "Which friends?"

            "F…from an old school. Rafe, please. Stop. Anna's still in the next room Matthew. I…She's suspicious enough as it is. She'd kick you out if you…oh God." 

            Rafael had begun to nibble lightly on her neck. It was always her sensitive spot and he derived much pleasure in torturing her. She writhed, turning her head automatically to give him better access. His hand had now slipped upwards, under her top and over her ribs.

            "God has nothing to do with it," he whispered wickedly in her ear, then ran his tongue over the length of the delicate shell. She made a small sound in her throat that he just found incredibly erotic. And he hadn't even touched her properly, yet!

            "Rafe, no. We…we can't," she sounded so breathless. "I…Dammit, Rafe!" she turned her body, grabbed his hair in her fists and smashed her mouth to his in a rough, mindless, passionate kiss. No permission needed, tongues warred for dominance, tasting, taking, pleasuring. Little moans escaped her throat, telling him of her enjoyment in this. Rafe stilled his hands, anchoring them to her hips and she to his head. their bodies ground against each others, though, as they kissed. Finally, she tore herself away, panting hard. It was an arrangement they had. Rafael wanted her. He made her want him. It was insane, stupid and unethical since he was her roommate and her sister trusted her and he paid her, so it was almost like whoring. She wouldn't let him touch her intimately. He persisted in wanting to touch her. so they reached a compromise. A kiss was okay. A kiss initiated by her. ended by either, it would be it for the day. Then the touches had to be platonic. Well, as close to platonic as two people with a high level of sexual tension could be, anyway.

            "Why don't you just give up?" he murmured against her cheek. "We could be good, together."

            She laughed shortly. "I bet you say it to all of the girls."

            Rafael looked serious. "You know that I never say what I don't mean."

            She sighed, began to get out of bed, again. His hand on her arm stopped her, though. She stood there, moonlight streaming through the half covered windows, silvering threads of moonlight caressing her dark hair, tumbling in tousled, chaotic almost curls to nearly her waist. Her eyes hooded with lust and some hidden emotion, her lips red and kiss swollen. She wore nothing but a tiny pair of running shorts in black, that showed off masses of athletic, tanned leg and a spaghetti strapped white top. 

            "Siobhan…"

            "Shh…" she leaned down and broke her own rule, captured his mouth once more in a kiss, this time less impatient and more gentle, savouring. The pulled away. And her eyes were darker and more hooded then ever. "I'll come back. This…thing. Whatever it is, between us…I can't let it go further beyond this. I've told you before, Rafe, and I'm sure I'll tell you again. I just can't."

            Rafael was quiet for so long that she was afraid he wouldn't answer. Then he nodded, almost imperceptibly. So she leaned down and laid another chaste kiss on his lips again. "I _will_ be back."

            "I'm counting on it," he whispered to her back. She paused at the doorway, giving him a view of the smooth expense of her unmarked back. She turned and took in the picture he made on the queen sized bed. The dark duvet was askew and crumpled and the solitary figure almost seemed to dominate the fair sized bed. She looked at him almost dispassionately as the moonlight bathed his olive skin in an ethereal glow. She ruthlessly pushed aside whatever feelings she had when she saw the soft caress of moonlight on his broad shoulders, well defined chest and flat stomach. His lower body was covered with the duvet, but she knew that he had on a pair of boxers. For her. he used to sleep naked. That thought sent an image unbidden in her mind, of which she was incredibly thankful for the darkness. She took one last look of the hard angles of his face, the sweep of his tousled black hair over his brow and his exercise defined body, then turned on her heel and left.

            She got into the safety of the library and sat down by the desk, sighing. He got to her a little bit more everyday. He was just too charming for his own good. Maybe it was a good thing that she was going back. She sighed and rubbed her neck where it was still throbbing from his kisses. A _very _good thing. So…now what? She looked around her. What should she do? other than have a very cold shower, which she really didn't feel like, what could she do? ah, yes. Write to her friends. That might be useful. But what to say, though? She took out a piece of paper and a fountain pen out of the drawer and poised the tip of the pen above the paper. What to write? She hesitated for a while, then pressed pen to paper and began to write.

            _Dearest Ginseng,_

_            Heya! I expect that you would never in a million years guess that you'd hear from me again, right? It must be a shock for you, getting that greeting again, after so long. Or maybe you have even forgotten. I'm ever so sorry, Gins. I'd never expected… Perhaps I need to introduce myself again. Even though I've never forgotten your and Oolong's friendship towards me, maybe that is not exactly returned. _

_            My name is Siobhan Maxwell. Muggle born, I used to go to Hogwarts and was in your year. I was sorted into Gryffindor and I became one of your best friends, along with Luna Lovegood. I don't know how things are in the future. Well, after the occurrence with Voldemort, the 'rents pulled me out of Hogwarts, where they thought it would be safer for me to just live my life as a muggle. Yes, you read right. I've been living the past nearly five years neglecting my true roots. _

_I was sent to a muggle boarding school in __England__ where I've been the whole time. I've been living in __Oxford__ with my sister and my…friend. Roommate. Almost lover. Confidant. I don't know what to call him, exactly. Please don't be shocked. I don't know why I'm dropping this on you right now. Perhaps it's because I've just had another "episode" with him again and he's still on my mind and my skin is still buzzing from his touch. No, we haven't slept with each other, yet. I say yet because I'm not sure of the outcome of this…relationship of ours. He's been an almost perfect gentleman. I am, after all, still…pure. I know you can't see this, but my lip's twisting in distaste. Or maybe it is cynicism at the irony of it all. _

_Anyway, since I'd suppressed my powers after giving it free reign for a year…let's just say the power didn't like it one bit. I suffered from magickal deprivation and had a kind of breakdown. I nearly killed a student in my class in a moment of extreme emotional release of the not good kind. My parents realised that perhaps the muggle world is not such a good place for me to inhabit, after all. They realised that I had to learn how to control my powers, not to suppress them. After all, the incident with Georgie was just a teaser, I'm sure of it. I told my parents of my feelings and they understood._

_Well, I am coming to a point in this. I truly am. Lets just say that this is difficult for me. i… I feel bad for abandoning what I considered a great friendship. We could have gone far, us three. But… thinking back, I think perhaps the time off did me some good. I…I believe that it has shaped me into the person that I've become. Now, I don't know if that's good or not, but I'm not changing it. I feel quite happy with how I am, thank you very much!_

_Oh, Ginseng, what I'm trying to tell you is… oh hell. I'm going back. Back to Hogwarts. Back to the place I belong. I need to be there, Ginseng. I crave for the magick that hangs in the air. I need it like I need the very air that I breathe. You don't understand how much it means to me to be back. And the best part is… I get to see you again. I know that you might not feel the same, but dammit, Ginseng. I've missed our friendship so much! No one else had been like the two of you. No one could fully understand. We are witches and witches of the highest order, we are. No one could handle that. Well, no one knew enough to be in the position to have to handle that. Oh, Gin. I need it like a hit. I've become like the addict, depraved of her hit, be it cocaine, heroin or nicotine, except mine happens to be magick. At least this is addiction of the good kind. I feel weaker, every time I can't use my powers._

_I…I end this letter now, here, with thoughts always of you, Oolong and what we had. I hope that you might write back. And I shall see if I was well received… or ill. I need to go, Rafael will wonder. He doesn't know. _

_In my thoughts,_

_Ceylon___

_P. s. tell Oolong I said hi, and that this letter was as much directed to her as it had you._

She put down the pen, re-reading it critically, then nodded. It was as good as it could be. Straight to the heart and sincere. She could only hope that Ginseng remembered enough…

She slipped the piece of paper into an envelop and sealed it. She named it, and set slipped it into the drawer and locked it. Tomorrow she would send it to the owlery.  Tomorrow, hopefully, Ginny would get her letter and she would find out if her friendship was still in place. Tomorrow she would find out if she had a hope in hell of surviving in Hogwarts, because she knew she couldn't do it alone.

            The scene was fairly normal. For that household, at least. The kitchen table was filled to the brim with food and people. Conversations were going on loud and fast. Laughter sounded and irritated exclamations. At the two heads of the table, the patriarch and matriarch or the Weasley family smiled lovingly at each other, once, before they both listened intently again to the conversation around them. The table was filled with shocks of red heads and then the odd jet black, bushy brown and messy blonde. For this holiday, Harry and Hermione had come over to stay over, as usual. The twins had Lee Jordan over and Charlie had a friend of his from Romania. And, of course, Ginny had Luna. One musn't forget Ginny, oh no. Ginny is never forgotten, never ignored, nuh uh, she thought bitterly.

            Ginny was going through a severe case of teenage rebellion. Her brother was being a first class prick _and _managing to ignore her at the same time, her brothers were often condescending and over protective towards her _plus_ they all thought she still had that bloody crush on Harry. Not bloody likely, she snorted. The events of her fourth year had shocked them, hadn't it? They'd finally bloody woken up to the fact that, no, she wasn't a child, yes, she was a girl, yes, she had female tendencies that ran towards going out with males etc. They'd been slightly shocked at the fact that she'd gotten over Harry as well, poor sods. Ginny snorted again. 

            Ah, poor souls. Who would've guessed? The littlest Weasel finally grew up, as Malfoy would say in that drawling tone of voice of his. Malfoy… she sighed. Now that was a sign of true bad taste. She'd gone and bloody fallen for bloody Malfoy instead of bloody Potter. Draco was the antithesis of Harry, blond, where he was dark. DARK where he was light. A Slyth to his Gryff, was too true. It was almost Shakespearic, had a very Romeo and Juliet feel to it. She grinned. Oooohh…bad visual place. Bad visual place that included Draco and Harry filling up the spots as the two star crossed lovers. This time, Ginny's snort was of amusement and it was loud enough to draw attention.

            "What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

            "Nothing much," she said, eyes dancing. "Just comparing the thought of Slytherin and Gryffindor as being the Montagues and Capulets of Hogwarts."

            "I do see it," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "But who's Romeo and Juliet?"

            "Well," Ginny shot a sidelong glance at the uninterested Harry. "Perfect Potter and the amazing bouncing Ferret, comes to mind."

            Several people in the room choked, Harry the loudest. A piece of chicken he had been chewing on flew out of his mouth and landed on Luna and she made a face while Harry reddened and apologised profusely. The twins, who had been sniggering at what Ginny had said, full out cackled at that. So was Lee, Bill and Charlie. His friend looked confused, not knowing the Gryffindor/Slytherin issues. Or the Potter/Malfoy issues as well. Harry and Percy looked mortified, Ron looked disgusted, Arthur and Molly horrified and Luna just looked her usual dreamy self. Hermione seemed to be hiding a grin. Ginny leaned back in her chair and let out a contented sigh. Yep, this was what she was meant to do. it was her true calling. It really was. 

            "Ginny!" her mother said, sounding properly scandalised. Ginny merely shrugged.

            "Sorry, mum. Just a thought. And Hermione did ask."

            "Yes, I did." Hermione said, swiftly. "I do apologise, Mrs. Weasley."

            "It's quite alright, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled softly at the pretty, brainy brunette that she considered to be a daughter.

            "Oh! Does that mean I get a reprieve as well?" Ginny asked, hopefully. Molly shot her a look that clearly said, what-do-_you-_think?,  and Ginny slid down her chair, uttering a sigh. 

            Conversation flowed again, becoming more and more steady and the flush on Harry's cheeks soon faded, but he kept shooting her mortified looks. Ginny merely grinned at him wickedly. It was true that her wicked side had come out to play, recently. She was darker, more sarcastic. She'd gotten into muggle culture, to the delight of her father and the disapproval of her mother. She discovered that she was a horrible perv. She giggled at that. Fancy, Ginny Weasley was a perv. Hell has officially frozen over. She snorted again, but this time everyone studiously ignored it, not wanting a repeat of last time. Well, with their mum glaring down at them, anyway.

            They finished eating and cleaning up, and went to the living room for their own enjoyment. The Dream Team sat by themselves, while Bill, the twins and Lee were talking quietly with evil looks on their faces. Percy was sitting in an armchair in the corner, reading a book. Ginny and Luna talking to Charlie and his fellow dragon tamer, Declan McDermott. The room was a study in contented coseyness that the sudden arrival of the hawk made all of them jump a mile in the air. Charlie got up, slowly, and unlatched the window. The magnificent bird flew in, landing on the mantelpiece, glaring out at them. Beautiful black feathers glowed eerily in the firelight, tawny eyes watchful. The room had gone deadly quiet. When it's eyes met Ginny's, however, it let out a cry and flew towards her. she held out a hand without flinching, it's razor sharp talons sinking into the soft skin or her arm and she let out a little hiss of pain. She saw the paper around it's leg and unattached it. The hawk flew back to it's perch and didn't seem to intend to move. She sighed and opened  the letter. It grew bigger magically until it was two pieces of regular sized A4 paper. She read the opening line, then her eyes grew huge.

            "What is it? Who is it from?" Everyone asked at once. Ginny didn't answer them. She merely looked in shock at Luna. 

            "It's Ceylon."

            Just one statement. That one statement and it slowly brought an awareness to Luna's usually dreamy countenance. She stared at the letter in Ginny's hand and back again. Then she requested, softly.

            "Read it out?"

            Ginny nodded and began to read out hesitantly. When she was done, shocked silence reigned in the room. Then…

            "Who in hell is 'Ceylon'?" 

            Later that night, the two girls were quiet, lying in Ginny's room. Hermione's even breaths told them that she was asleep. The two girls, however, couldn't. Finally…

            "Luna?"

            "Yeah?"

            "A…Are you thinking about her?"

            The creak of the cot as Luna possibly shifted to face Ginny in the darkness.

            "Aren't you?"

            "It's all so sudden, you know. She just left and she's been gone for years, now she's….she's back."

            "I know."

            They stayed in uncomfortable silence, again. Then:

            "Do you think we should write back? I mean, do you think it would be a good idea?" Luna asked her, hesitantly. She could hear the rustle of bedcovers and smiled as she pictured Ginny shrugging. 

            "I dunno. I really don't."

            A soft sigh filled the room.

            "We have to, you know."

            "Huh?" Ginny sounded surprised. Luna nodded vigorously.

            "Can you imagine what it's like for her? Imagine being forced to hold back on your power, Ginseng. Imagine how that would be. Besides, I doubt muggle posting system really works well with us. And that's all she got to do while she was in school."

            "I guess." Ginny sighed. "I just wish…you know."

            "Yeah."

            Another silence, then:

            "We should-"

            "For God's sake!" Hermione finally snapped, sitting upright in her cot. "Yes, write to her. It can't hurt! Now I'm _trying _to get back to sleep. If that's alright with you," she added scathingly. Then she dropped back down to her pillow. They waited till her breath was even again, then Ginny shook her head.

            "There's something very wrong with that girl."

            "She's got a point, though."

            "Yeah. I know." Ginny sighed, then snuggled into her bed, pulling the duvet tight around her. "We'll talk about it, tomorrow. Night."

            "Night."

            "About bloody time," Ginny could have sworn she heard Hermione's disgruntled mutter. She hid a snicker.

            Siobhan started at the tapping on her window. She went to it, flung open the curtains and almost screamed with fright. She collapsed on her bed, gripping her heart. Jesus, Merlin, that had nearly caused her a heart attack!!! She really must be out of touch with the wizarding world. She opened the window with a muttered apology to the small brown owl, who nipped her ear gently. In it's clawed foot was a piece of parchment. Siobhan stared at it for a second, then quickly untied it. Her heart pounding, she read the words printed on in dark purple ink. The grinned. Then she started reading. When she finished, a slow smile spread across her face. Then:

            "Anna!!!"

            She let the parchment flutter down to the table. The owl cocked it's head to the side, perused the text as if it could actually understand it. On the parchment was scrawled these words:

_            Dear __Ceylon__,_

_            Of course we remember you!!!! You little fool. Oolong and I wouldn't, couldn't, forget you. Even if we wanted to. You're too ingrained to get away that easily! But yea, I have to admit that it was quite a surprise._

_            You went muggle? So that's why your parents pulled you out. No one knew why. No body would tell us. We were worried sick. But we understand. There are certain…complications when living with muggles. _

_            Anyway, about this Rafael fellow? Can't give you any advice, love. Can't say I've had much of an experience. And I'm guessing he's much, much older, knowing you. Oh honey, it seems that there's more than a case of healthy lust going on, here. You have some feelings for this guy, right? And don't worry. I'm not shocked, much. I don't mind being shocked, though. It's a definite change. You see, I've changed, too. Slightly. Only problem is, no one's noticed. I'm still the youngest Weasley, sister of so and so Weasley. It's so bloody unfair!!!!_

_            Anyway, all I can say is that she probably deserved it. She must have done something to trigger you. So it isn't entirely your fault. Poor darling, I don't know how I would be if it had been me in your shoes._

_            Anyway, we've got a full house, here. The rest of the Dream Team (Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, remember them?) are here with Ron. The DT is a nickname that Draco Malfoy thought of for them. That, and the Golden Trio. Then again, that's actually Blaise's. Blaise Zabini, that is. It's a he. He. Is a he. Yeah. Anyway! Yes, yes, chuckle away. *pouts*. Ummm…Lee Jordan is staying with the twins and Charlie brought a friend of his from __Romania__. A bloke by the name of Declan McDermott. Very, very, very cute! Although, regrettably, very, very, very much older. And taken. *groans* Life is unfair. You have a supposedly fit older guy drooling all over you and you're pushing him away. But damn._

_            I will be looking forward to you in Hogwarts. I will wait for you. I have forgiven you. And I end with a confession._

_Always in my thoughts,_

_Ginseng_

_P. S. Luna is here, so she read the letter. And she was co-writing it with me. Oh, go on. Sign it, you twit. Hey! That hurt! _

**P. P. S. Heya!!! Ginny's being a git. Wanted to say hello in "person", so to speak. Or write. Or…whatever. Anyway, will be looking for you in school in September!!!!**

**Oolong**

****

****

****

Whew *wipes brow* thank God that's done! I was going cross eyed with tiredness. Must dash, OJ beckons. Well, feedback would be fantastic. Thanks for reading! And reviewing, of course. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Calex

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do NOT own anything. All belongs to JK Rowling. She created the characters, I'm fucking them up. Nothing belongs to me except for the little plot there is and the few characters, namely Rafe, Anna, Siobhan etc. etc. etc. And so do the nicknames: Ceylon, Ginseng and Oolong. You can use them if you want for any of your stories, just make sure that you ask for permission, first. 

Rating: R. That's the highest rating FF.Net will allow, so sighs all around. Although there are no truly naughty bits, yet. And for any of you who think that little scene between Ceylon and Rafe in the beginning was _naughty_…well. Lets just say you're in for some surprise, kiddo. On that note, check out great smut with great comic potential written by one BlackButterfly on AdultFanFiction.Net. Go on, you know you want to. And after that, she also writes here. Yes, ladies and gents, it's the wonderful Ms. Lunatic Ladybug, a.k.a. Nicki, my bizarro friend. LOL

Spoilers: OotP

Summary: A girl was repressed from her very nature. When something happens to show that she could no longer do that, she is sent back to the very place she was ripped away from to find out who she really is…

Dedications: My lovely band: Nicki, Jas and Caz. I love you guys. You rule. All my reviewers (most of which are my friends whom I've managed to finagle into reading and reviewing my stuff.)^_^ 

And to any of you who managed to stumble upon this useless excuse of a story. Uh, I mean, this wonderful example of literary art. Yup. That's it. That's what I meant. Really. Don't go…

Author's Note: Aahh… Exams are over, result! Result! Although, ergh, failed Maths. Dammit. And had an IT and Italian Listening Exam. Italian was okay, methinks. However, I did so badly fuck up IT. I mean, how on earth am I supposed to know what GWY…errr…whatever stood for? Or GIGO. Or was it GOGI? Seriously. How does that really help me? LOL. Ignore the ranting. Normal behaviour from yours truly.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

~_Some people want deep, meaningful feelings. Some people want all that candlelight and roses crap. As you can tell, I'm very much the president of that club. Not.~_

_~I've seen you hangin' round_

_ This darkness where I'm bound_

_ And this black hole I've dug for me_

_And silently within_

_With hands touching skin_

_The shock breaks my disease…~_

_Fuel-Falls on Me_

_Chapter 2_

__

_ Dearest Ginseng,_

_You don't know how much your acceptance means to me. Yes, things have been rather complicated for. It's…difficult. Oh honey, you've always looked down on yourself. Don't! You're Virginia Anne Weasley. You are not Ron Weasley's sister, or Fred and George's. At least, not only that. You are your own person and that person is a wonderful one. I'm glad that you don't have that much experience with men. It's not all it's cracked up to be. My first wasn't a very…pleasant experience. Lets just say he didn't have much staying power. ^_^_

_Thank you for the vote of confidence. Yes, the girl always has been a bit of a bitch. Ahem. That's not why I nearly fried her, though. Nope. Nuh-uh. *looks angelic*_

_Yes, of course I remember the three. After all, Harry Potter. What idiot didn't know him? And Hermione's only the most brilliant student to have ever lived. And your brother, Ron, was…well. Abrupt comes to mind. I have memories of him sitting by the fire with Harry playing exploding snap or wizard's chess while Hermione sits with a pile of books, nose nearly touching the table, quill moving furiously over a piece of parchment. Possibly work for the next year or so. _

_You sound quite close to Malfoy and Zabini (of course I know who bloody Zabini is! He's the twit that charmed my hair into snakes the first week I was in Hogwarts! Of course, his clothes mysteriously was shredded a few days after, so I can't complain. I don't know how that happened, though. I mean, of course I wouldn't! Why would I? *looks innocent*). Why are you hanging out with the Snakes? Although I wouldn't blame you. If people treat you the blasted same way they did when I was there. Great ruddy load of prats, all of them. Well, to hell with them! It's their loss that they don't see Ginseng Bloodfire._

_ Tell you what: we'll stir them up, some. How does that sound? It'll be Ginseng __BloodFire__, __Ceylon__ DarkFae and Oolong DreamWatcher against the school. Of course, you've recruited Snakes, which only makes things much more interesting. I can't wait to see their faces when we come back in full force. And we will. It's the year when we make things happen, Gin. The so-called Dream Team's last year. We have a year to shock your brother and rub it in his face that you aren't some little kid anymore. This will be a new project. What do you say?_

_I end with an agreement to your confession_

_Forever in my thoughts_

_Ceylon___

_P.S. Oolong!!! How are you doing? I'll be looking forward for some mayhem next year, be prepared!_

_Dear __Ceylon__,_

_Ah. Possibly too much information on a post that my brother could intercept. But definitely more details on your first when we see each other, you hear??? I am going to be waiting for a full, detailed report. And it's nice of you to say that about me. I mean. No. You're right. I am Virginia Anne Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, sister to William, Charles, Percival, Frederic, George and Ronald Weasley; but I am also Ginseng BloodFire, member of the Unlikely Trio alongside my sisters Ceylon DarkFae and Oolong DreamWatcher. I am a witch of the highest order…Sigh. If only everyone else sees that, too. Okay. No. I will refrain from flights of self pity. I am better than that. Much better.  _

_LOL. I just bet her being Queen Bitch had nothing to do with the fact that you whooped her skinny white ass. Umm…As you can tell, I've been influenced by muggle television. Specially those highly addictive American shows. Have you seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Angel? Can I just say, Malfoy looks kinda like Spike. So much so that it gave me a wiggins. Sorry. I'll stop it with the slang. =P_

_Hehe. Sounds like Hermione, all right. She always did have her nose shoved practically through a desk, didn't she? LOL. Rest assured, she's much better now. She only does her work a month in advance. =)_

_Yes, Harry and Ron do tend to do that a lot as well, don't they? They still do. And they discus Quidditch. Speaking of which, I'm kind of in the team. I'm the reserve Chaser. Yes, yes. I know. I'm incredible. *takes a bow* Years of practice with Bill and Charlie finally paid off. _

_Yes. Surprising thing, really. I actually like the Snakes. Even Zabini (I'd forgotten about that, LOL. And oh: yeah right!). They're surprisingly great company. They're awfully dry and sarcastic, very cunning. They're really sly and absolutely devious. I absolutely adore them. Hehe. And of course. Whatever you have up your sleeve, I'm ready for. You are a goddess, I swear! We'll liven things up in Hogwarts, shall we? The boys will help. They're good that way. Or should I say, _bad?

_In anticipation,_

_Ginseng _

**_P.S. Don't do anything _****too_ devious, love. And whoever decided I was DreamWatcher is going to be beaten up within an inch of their lives. As soon as I find out who…*shoots accusing looks at Ginseng and _****_Ceylon_****_*_**

**_Oolong_**

_P.P.S. Hey, don't look at me! It wasn't my idea. Remember who came up with all the brilliant name? I didn't _ask_ to be called "Ginseng"!_

_Ginseng_

****

**_P.P.P.S. Deny, deny, deny._**

****

**_Oolong_**

_P.P.P.P.S. It's working very well, so I'll just stick to it, shall I?_

_Ginseng._

_Dearest Ginseng &Oolong,_

_As you wish, oh secondary priestess. *Rolls eyes* It isn't that much, really. Involved a lot of groping and grunting and sweating. _Not_ the most enjoyable thing I've ever experienced. And if your brother's intercepting the mail, he deserves to read about it. There's nothing that gives a big brother more of a wake up call then hearing their sister talk about sex._

_Yes. Really. Do refrain from self-pity. It's an unsightly habit. *turns up nose*_

_Hehe. Thing's I've learnt in school. They're all stuck up prigs, anyway._

_Yayness! New inside to Ginseng! I love trashy American TV shows. And I absolutely adore Buffy and Angel. Drool…No way. Malfoy looks like Spike? Hold me back when I see him so that I don't jump his highborn, pureblooded ass. If you don't, I might do something embarrassing like hump his leg. ^_^_

_And no, get on with the slang. I use some, once in a while. I love the word "wiggins", though. It just says it all, doesn't it? Don't you think Wesley is just too yummy? I mean, Marsters might be good looking, but he has that obviously not British accent thing, whereas Denisoff sounds de-vine. And he's got that older man sophistication thing going on, while being all rough edged and stuff. He curls my toes. Not as much as Spike does, though. I have a soft spot for bad boys. I hate him all over Buffy. Now, if he were all over _me,_ I wouldn't mind so much. _

_  *Snorts about Hermione and the two. Cheers madly about news of Quidditch position* Oh, well done, Gin. You're probably abso-fucking-lutely fan-bloody-tastic!!! Why the hell are you only on the reserve team? *glares at unknown captain for making bloody mistake*_

_Hehe. Now I can't wait to meet "the boys" as you call them. Oh, if you like Buffy and stuff, look for books by this author: Laurell K. Hamilton. She's the greatest. Read the Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series. They are the best. _

_Can't wait for this term to start! We'll rock their worlds, eh? _

_In gleeful anticipation,_

_Ceylon___

_P.S. Hey, don't look at me, either. Who the hell came up with DarkFae? *Glares at Ginseng*. And yes, deny, deny, deny works _very_ well indeed._

            "25 days to go…" Ginny sang out in the Burrow.

            "22 days to go…" Luna said thoughtfully in the offices of the Quibbler.

            "14 days to go…" Siobhan said apprehensively, staring at the steaming coffee cup in her hand.

            "12 days to go," Molly reminded Ginny.

            "8 days to go," Mr. Lovegood said distractedly, over an upside down copy of the Quibbler.

            "5 days to go," Anna reminded a subdued Siobhan.

            "2 days to go," Ron said cheerfully to Harry over breakfast.

            "2 days to go," Ginny moaned in a post to Luna.

            "2 days to go. Got your stuff?" Rafe asked Siobhan.

            Siobhan stared at her reflection in the mirror with some apprehension. She was wearing a pair of snug, faded blue jeans with a dark, forest green top that brought out her bright green eyes, but also emphasized on the silvery threads. Her dark hair was left to fall in loose curls to her shoulder blades and black leather boots encased her feet. She looked herself critically over in the mirror and sighed. It'll have to do. Even she had to admit that she looked good. Not her best, but definitely not her worst.

 There were slight shadows under her eyes, but it only leant to the mystery surrounding her. Her lips were lightly brushed with balm to keep it moisturised and it's natural rose tint bloomed. Her cheekbones were defined by rouge in a bronzy pink colour that went well with her naturally darkened complexion. She didn't know what was wrong. She was going back to school, to the place she had loved. She was going to see her best friends again. She was going to go to the classes she had so missed. But she couldn't deny her frazzled nerves. She frowned. Why?

            "Shav?" Anna poked her head through the door of their rented room at the Three Broomsticks. "You ready?"

            Siobhan took a last look at her appearance and let out a tired sigh. Picked up her bottle of CK one and spritzed some on generously and replaced it in her leather backpack. She straightened and met Anna's eyes and nodded curtly.

            "As I'll ever be."

            "Where is she?"

            Luna tried not to smile at Ginny's impatience. The slim redhead was standing on tiptoe, trying to see above everyone's heads to hopefully meet the familiar features of an old friend.

            "Relax, Ginseng. I'm sure she's here somewhere. We've got ages to go."

            "I know," Ginny sighed, rocking on her heels, her eyes searching fruitlessly through the drove of people. She felt like she was being crushed, and her tension was not helping matters any. "God, where's the ferret when you need him?"

            "You rang?" A droll voice said from behind her. Ginny jumped a foot in the air and whirled around, jaw length firey hair sweeping in the air in a graceful arc as she met his gaze. 

            "Merlin." She held a hand to her chest, breathing hard. Then she shot him an irritated look. "Don't you bloody _dare_ do that to me again, you obnoxious little brat. I almost had a bloody heart failure!"

            "Oh so sorry," he replied smoothly. She shook her head at him, but couldn't help the quirk of her lips.

            "No. You're not."

            "No, I'm not," he agreed, easily, stepping towards the two. Immediately, the crowd gave them a wide girth. She grinned. That's more like it.

            "Where's Zabini?" she asked curiously.

            "Getting us a compartment. Why on earth are you still out here in the crush when you could be in the luxury of a coach?"

            "Good question," Ginny muttered. Then Luna shook her head.

            "How easily it is to forget. Darling, we're waiting for someone."

            "Oh," Ginny flushed. Shot Luna a dark look. "I, uh, of course."

            "What are you hiding, luv?" Draco asked warily, watching her flush. It only served to make her flush deepen.

            "Nothing," she denied, a little too quickly. Draco merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm not!" she said, defensively.

            "Deny, deny, deny," came a dry tone from behind them. "It doesn't seem to work so well, Ginseng. Methinks you need to improve on your technique."

            "Oh!" Ginny whirled around once again, saw the brunette and shrieked. "Bloody hell, Ceylon!" she rushed to give the petite girl a hug. Siobhan returned the hug fiercely. Then she hugged Luna. The three girls were laughing and crying, creating an absolute scene as they talked at a high speed of everything and nothing. Draco stood absolutely still, watching the scene in front of him. His jaw tightened. He turned on his heel and left, his leather jacket billowing behind him like a cloak caught in the wind.

            Ginny noticed the movement and pulled away. She turned in confusion at where Draco was sitting. Her eyes widened.

            "Drake!"

            "Bloody hell," Luna sighed, watching Draco's rigid back disappear through the surging crowd, platinum blond hair gleaming almost white in the harsh late Summer sunlight. "Jealousy has kicked in. Our Dragon's a mite too sensitive for his own good."

            "Don't I know it," Ginny sighed. Siobhan kept quiet. She didn't want this. She didn't want them to not e friend with their old friends anymore, just because she was there. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

            "I…I can leave. Find another coach, if you want," she said softly. "It obviously bothers your friend that I'm here."

            "Oh, don't mind Drake. He's like that to everyone," Ginny waved it off, but there was something in her eyes that made Siobhan know that it wasn't just that. There was something about her specifically that set off Lord Malfoy. Ginny shook it off and smiled at Siobhan. "Want to go find that compartment. I'd love to see how Zabini would react to seeing you again." The sound of Siobhan's husky laugh filled the platform as the three went on their way to do just that.

            "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he bumped into countless of people. Harry seemed to face the same problem, although Hermione seemed to sail serenely by, unperturbed by the bustling crowd. Harry looked up and sniggered at the thunderous look on his best friend's face, clashing horribly with his ginger hair.

            "Cheer up, Ron," Harry said between sniggers. He hefted the trunk magically behind him as they pushed open yet another compartment. "It can't be all ba-" He stopped abruptly and stared, mouth gaping open. Ron looked at his friend, a scathing remark ready on the tip of his tongue when he saw Harry's awestruck expression. 

            "Harry? What are you…Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed once again. Hermione was going to give him a sharp reprimand, but what she saw in the compartment stopped her in her tracks as well. Her eyes widened and her brain was fighting with what she was actually seeing. It couldn't be right, could it? She saw the two Princes of Slytherin sprawled comfortably on the seats of the compartment, watching as three girls chatted excitedly to each other: one blonde, one redhead and one brunette. The first two were familiar. WAY too familiar.

            "Ginny? Luna?"

            The two ignored the confused output and continued chatting to the third girl. The brunette was smiling in a way that let them all know that in no way had that gone past her. She was smiling and nodding to the two. Ron's nostrils flared.

            "Ginny!"

            The redheaded girl leaned forward and whispered something that made the brunette throw back her head and let loose a cackle that made the hairs on the three's necks stand on end. Harry shivered and Ron took an unconscious step back. Who _was_ that girl? Hermione was the only one who asked.

            "Who are you?" the bushy haired prefect asked.

            The brunette looked up at Hermione and studied her, tilting her head to the side and perused the older girl carefully. Hermione felt the need to fidget, but was appalled at herself and stubbornly held her ground, keeping her body still, but barely so. A corner of her mouth tilted up and she nodded.

            "Ceylon DarkFae. Better known as Siobhan Maxwells. My cohorts, Ginseng BloodFire, Oolong DreamWatcher, Eolaus DragonKin and Tom Shreds."

            "What?" Ron asked, startled. "_You're_ Ceylon?"

            "Tom Shreds?" Zabini asked, sounding affronted.  

            "Must a certain someone be reminded of a little incident that happened to another certain someone on their first week in Hogwarts?" Siobhan raised an eyebrow coolly, pointedly.

            "Then why aren't you known as Medusa?"

            "Because I am High Priestess. Ginseng is Secondary Priestess and Oolong is Priestess in Command. And because I made up all the names," Siobhan said loftily. Luna broke off in the middle of laughing to mock glare at her.

            "Oi! You said you didn't give the names."

            "I didn't make up _mine_."

            "Or DreamWatcher either, eh?" Ginny rebuked wickedly. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

            "Like you didn't have anything to do with that either."

            "I didn't!"

            "Mhmm." Siobhan looked sceptical. "Who was the one who looked for a name with as much subtle dig as possible?"

            "You helped."

            "I never denied that."

            "Ahem." 

            Both girls looked guiltily at Luna, who had her hands on her hips and an eyebrow cocked up. For once, the Dream Team saw her and didn't see the ditzy, dreamy girl they'd gotten used to. Ron's mouth gaped open slightly. Hermione caught a look at him from the corner of her eye and silently sighed. It wouldn't help his burgeoning crush on the girl, any. 

            "Sorry, Oolong."

            "Speaking of bad nicknames," Draco drawled. "Why the hell am I stuck with Eolaus? I am nobody's follower. Least of all not a sodding Greek demi God hero's."

            "Awww… Eolaus isn't that bad."

            "Yeah. He was pretty fit in the TV Show."

            "Ooh," Siobhan turned to Ginny. "Which one? Normal or Young Herc?"

            "Normal. The highlights of young Herc is Jason."

            "Mmmm…" Siobhan closed her eyes and had a very 'cat that ate the canary' look on her face. "Yummy."

            "Still doesn't beat Spike, though." 

            Siobhan had a glint in her eye. She turned to Ginny. "You remember that conversation we had, right? That last letter?"

            "Which one?" Ginny asked, getting a mischievous look on her face. "The one where you said to grab hold of you before you did something embarrassing like hump Malfoy's leg?"

            "What?" Five startled people exclaimed in varying stages of shriek, yell, and "what the hell".

            "Hey, you're the one who said how nummy Spike was and commented that Malfoy looked like him," Siobhan said, ignoring everyone else.

            "She's got a point, Ginseng," Luna sounded thoughtful and dreamy, again. Ginny had flushed a deep red and slumped low on her seat. 

            "This is where 'Deny, deny, deny' comes in useful," Ginny said, voice muffled by the cloak she pulled over her flaming face. Siobhan cracked up laughing and began pulling at the cloak while Luna smiled in the same dreamy way. The girls had a mock tug-of-war and ended up with a loud "mmmph!" on the floor, a tangle of cloaks and limbs. 

            "Hey!" Harry called out. "You still haven't explained what the hell is going on. Ginny, who is this girl? What are you doing with _Malfoy and Zabini_?" He spat out their names like it was a dirty word. The writhing mass of limbs on the ground stilled and the whole compartment became frozen. Then Siobhan pushed herself off from the floor, slowly, carefully. She met Harry's eyes dead on while she climbed carefully to her feet. Harry gulped and fought not to take an involuntary step back. There was something frightening in her eyes just now.

            "What," she said, her words very, very careful. "Do you mean by that?"

            "I..I meant that…What the hell is…was she…what are the snakes doing here?" he stammered and actually did take that step back at the anger that now blazed in her eyes.

            "I. Cannot. Believe. You. Just. Said. That." She said slowly, controlled. But her voice was trembling slightly from anger. "How. Dare. You."

            "How dare me? I'm her brother's best friend. I count myself as another brother to her. I-"

            "But you're not, are you?" her words were whispered and harsh. "You're _not_ her brother.  You're _not_ her friend. She frankly doesn't need you. She already has enough overbearing brothers as it is, without adding you to the mix. After the abysmal way you've treated her, all of you," at this her gaze swept to the other two. "you're lucky she still lets you hang around her. You don't deserve to."

            There was a stunned silence as she met each and every one of their gaze, then she whirled around and walked towards the two Slytherins.

            "Now wait a minute!" Ron was the first one to regain his power of speech. "How dare you speak to me like that? She's _my_ sister."

            "Then open your eyes!" she burst out, angrily. "Open your eyes, dammit. All of you. How many of you have actually noticed how much she's grown? Changed? How many of you realise that she's not that little girl that needs to be saved, anymore? She's a young woman who knows how to take care of herself. She's got friends who're willing to themselves for her, too." She saw the shocked looks on their faces and she made her way determinedly towards Ron. Looked into his eyes. Reached out a hand to cup his chin…and gently forced his gaze towards his sister.

            "Look at her," she whispered in his ear. "Look how much she's changed. She's now nearly as tall as Harry, taller than your mother. And her long hair's been cut off, too. _Look._"

            Ron couldn't help but follow her instructions and his eyes locked on Ginny's form. He shook his head and it seemed as if a haze was clearing. Oh God, she was right. Ginny _was_ taller than his mum. She had to be nearly 5"10, slim as a reed and her hair was cropped to her jaw and was a brilliant shade of blood red shot through with fire. There were also dark streaks of midnight in her hair, deepening the colour. The freckles that were so prominent on most of the Weasley males were hardly noticeable on her, just a light sprinkling on her nose. Her skin was creamy and had that pale quality most redheads had. He realised his sister not only was grown up, but was actually quite pretty.

            "I'm going to kill Michael Corner."

            The words escaped him before he could think. It startled a laugh out of Siobhan and she patted Ron's cheek.

            "At least you notice her, now."

            Ron looked down at the petite brunette and _saw_ her for the first time. This one was pretty as well. Not like Ginny, but striking. She was small and curvy, olive skinned with long dark hair in waves shot through with blue. Now that he looked at her properly, he noticed the two streaks of white at her temples, running all the way from the roots to the tips. Her mouth curved gently, the bottom lip naturally fuller than the top, a natural rose tint. Her cheekbones were high, her jaw perfectly square. She had hints of a slight dimple when she smiled. She looked to be…Greek. Polynesian, maybe.

            "You still haven't told us who you were," he said softly, looking down at her. She smiled and he watched with a certain fascination as that full lower lip curved, that slight dimple winked, those bright green eyes warming the icy grey threads.

            "I have mentioned my name," she said, and he revelled in the soft, husky timbre of her voice.

            "It didn't seem important at the time."

            "And it is, now?" A teasing note was in her voice and he smiled back.

            "It could be."

            "Ugh," the exclamation brought the two back to earth. Siobhan and Ron flushed when they realised just how close together they had been standing. She stepped back abruptly from him and broke the spell. They turned and saw Ginny looking at them with her face twisted with disgust.

            "Eww…I really didn't need to hear my best friend and brother flirting."

            "I was not flirting."

            "Deny, deny, deny." This came from Draco in a droll tone. She shot him a glare.

            "The day I flirt, you'll know, DragonKin."

            "Was that an offer?" he teased.

            "Are you going to make it into one?" she shot back, her blood returning to it's normal place and her voice down to a faint purr. He looked surprised, then smirked.

            "It could be."

            "Make it worth my while, Eolaus."

            "Why don't you make it worth mine?"

            "Oh, it will," she laughed a low, sultry laugh that gave sensual promise.

            "Down, over hormonal people, down." Ginny said dryly. "Why don't we keep a clamp on our hormones for the rest of the trip at least. Zabini, wizard's chess? And you three planning to take a seat or just to stand there?"

            Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Then at the compartment. Or rather the people in the compartment. Two snakes, Ginny, Luna, and a girl they were sure of being dangerous, at least to their piece of minds. Dare they?

            "We'll take a seat."

Okay, that's over and done with. Will begin on chappie 3 immediately. Or at least some of my other stuff. Namely, Chapter 6 of P,P&F. Now, it's off to bed-y bye for me. Nite nite.

~Calex~


End file.
